


Finally Having Time to Watch Downton Abbey

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Maybe you could write something where the reader is watching Downton Abbey with Gabe and there's lots of candy and cake. And it's just very fluffy and stuff?Warnings: Fluff, Downton Abbey spoilers?





	Finally Having Time to Watch Downton Abbey

You were all huddled into the couch, wrapped in a blanket, with remote in hand, ready to watch Downton Abbey. The bunker was empty as the boys had some monsters to deal with or something. You didn’t really care as you took a vacation to enjoy the simple pleasures of life. According to the internet, this show was highly rated and won a lot of awards, so you figured why take a shot at it. You’d always loved British shows and it had Maggie Smith in it.  
“Whatcha watching?” Gabriel appeared, resting his head on your shoulder.   
“Downton Abbey. Just started.” You replied as the episode began. The introduction with the train and views of the countryside made you want to travel there. Gabriel didn’t seem all that interested, but he stayed beside you, keeping you company.   
“Now that’s a house.” His eyes lit up, wrapping an arm around your waist.  
“That’s Downton Abbey.” You replied.   
“Where’s the pastries and tea? I thought this was British television.”   
“Hush. It’s just starting.” You poked his side, causing him to chuckle. You stared back at the screen, watching the camera zoom into each of the estate’s rooms. “Now if the bunker had rooms like that, that would be amazing.”  
“That’s an easy fix.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and the room changed into the drawing room from Downton Abbey. The couch was that light pale pink with flower patterns from the show and the pillows had the same charm. A marble fireplace was across from you, but the huge painting above it was gone, replaced by the T.V., so you could continue to watch the show. The large bright chandelier hung above your heads and you looked up to see the crown molding with gold accents all over the walls and ceilings.   
“This is amazing.”   
“Oh, almost forgot.” Gabe snapped his fingers again and pastries were served out on a long cart right in front of the two of you. Cakes and candy piled high with a chocolate fountain in the center of it all. “Now it’s perfect.”  
“Oh, Gabe.” You sighed happily before picking up a small cake piece and stuffing it in your mouth. “This is delicious.”   
Gabriel stabbed a strawberry with a stick and held it under the chocolate fountain. He mumbled with his mouth full. He turned to you and started chuckling as you had frosting on your face. He pointed to his face to give you an indication of where it was. You wiped the frosting off, holding it out for him, and he took your finger, sucking on it, licking the frosting off.  
“Thanks.” You hummed, grabbing a chocolate filled croissant. You sat back on the couch watching the show. Gabriel took a whipped cream can and poured it in his mouth. “Really?” You arched your eyebrows at him. He snapped his mouth shut, making some of the cream spill out and fly in the air. You giggled, wiping off the cream from his face.   
“You’d be cute dressed up like one of those house maids.” Gabriel said while popping a chocolate in his mouth.  
“Sure.” You rolled your eyes. “And let me guess, you’d want to be the one in charge of the household. Make me call you my lordship.”   
“Maybe.” Gabe licked his lips in thought.  
“Just watch the show.” You patted his knee. “Eating sweets in a replica of the drawing room is enough.”   
“Live a little.” He pouted, giving you his puppy dog eyes.  
“Gabe.” You warned him, but it was too late, you were dressed in the old styled dress with long white apron and white maid hat.   
“See you look adorable.” He kissed your cheek, staring back at the screen.   
“What about you? Not going to dress up?” You raised an eyebrow.  
“Hmmmm….I’ll let you pick.” He started sucking on a lollipop.   
“Oh, how kind of you.” You retorted before eating a strawberry covered in chocolate. “What about Thomas?”  
“The bus boy?”   
“He is more than that. Look at how he is dressed. White bow tie, nice cut jacket….you’d look good in that.”   
“Fine.” Gabe muttered, snapping his fingers. To say he looked good was an understatement, Gabriel really never looked better.   
“More chocolate strawberries, Mister Gabriel?” You offered a covered strawberry with you hand underneath to catch any chocolate that might fall. Even though you were in a replica of the room, you didn’t really want to get the place messy.   
“Of course, Miss (Y/N).” You giggled at his comment, he took the strawberry in his mouth, winking at you as he bit down. “Hey, look its Maggie Smith.” You pointed to the almost forgotten T.V.   
“Who?”  
“Oh come on. She was in Harry Potter. You know the books and movies that were epic….”  
“Nope.”   
“Well then, Mister Gabriel I think after this, we have to start those.” You leaned on him, he instinctively wrapped an arm around you. “Now shush.”  
“Don’t tell me shush.” He sassed back.  
“Gabe, hush up now.”  
“We’ll see about that.” He muttered lowly. You jabbed his side, making him yelp in surprise. “That wasn’t nice.”  
Finally you sat in silence, watching the show play out. You leaned your head on Gabe’s shoulder, still dressed up nice and fancy. You took your maid hat off cause it was getting the way.  
“Now we’re getting to the good stuff.”   
“Gabe. It’s just pie and apple tart.”  
“Exactly. Good stuff.” He repeated.   
You rolled your eyes as someone burst into the room, not on the T.V., but in the replica room your were sitting in.  
“What the bloody hell are you doing here?” The lady was dressed in conservative modern day clothes.  
“Gabe.” You hissed. “Please tell me this is a replica of the room in the house and not the actual manor.”  
“Well at first I thought about making a replica, but I figured you deserve better. So, presto here we are.”   
“You are trespassing.” The lady was livid. “How the bloody hell did you get in here?”  
“Sorry. Gotta go.” Gabriel snapped his fingers. The cart of pastries sat in front of the both of you with the T.V. back on its proper wall.   
“Next time just go with the replica.”  
“See your no fun.” He huffed.  
“Please tell me these aren’t the actual costumes they wear in the show.”   
“Fine, I won’t say a word.” He crossed his arms.  
“Gabe?”  
“What now?”   
“Don’t you think you should return these?” You motioned to the outfits.  
“Fine.” He snapped his fingers again. You both were back in normal clothes.  
You wrapped your arms around him, giving him kisses all over his face. “Thanks Gabe. I loved the gesture.”   
“Like I said, only the best for you.”   
“Aww.”   
He held up a finger to your lips. “Shush. It’s getting to a good part.”  
“Not more apple tarts.” You sighed.  
“No, they’re discussing who the heir will be. Dramatic stuff.”  
“I thought you weren’t paying attention.” You joked, tugging at his jacket.  
“Of course I am. This show isn’t half bad. Now come here.” Gabriel pulled you on his lap as you continued to watch the first episode.


End file.
